Dino-rific in the Library
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: As a maintenance worker by day, Archeology student by night, Edward didn't have much free time for anything. That included his girlfriend and fellow Archeology student, Bella. So one day on his lunch break, while Bella was doing research at the library, he paid her a dino-rific visit.


Here's my entry in the **Beyond the Bedroom Contest** **.** This was the Secret Keeper, SandPrincess13's pick. Thanks, girl!

Thank you, Midnight Cougar for beta'ing this silly thing. I loved laughing with you and Shadow T while we discussed the many names for cocks. Ha! You're the BEST!

Tracy, as always, thank you for your keen eye and input on my stories. I love you!

Shadow T, you are my one and only ;)

.

.

.

 **Summary:** As a maintenance worker by day, Archeology student by night, Edward didn't have much free time for anything. That included his girlfriend and fellow Archeology student, Bella. So one day on his lunch break, while Bella was doing research at the library, he paid her a dino-rific visit.

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Dino-rific in the Library**

"Don't leave. I'll be there shortly. I promise." Edward put the weed eater in the back of the Seattle Public Library truck and dusted off as many of the grass clippings from his jeans as he could. He was working at the Central Library, and Bella was doing research at the Capitol Hill Branch miles away.

"It's already noon." Bella yawned into the phone and rubbed at her eyes. "I've been up for almost twenty-four hours doing ourresearch, Edward, and I'm tired, not to mention ravenous." Bella didn't care how whiny she sounded because for Edward to ask her to stay at the library any longer than was absolutely necessary was just rude—okay, not really. Actually, she thought it was sweet he wanted to see her before he finished his day job and he went to his night class; however, exhaustion had set in and was in full effect.

As of late, they had been two ships passing in the night—one was coming from class or work, and the other was going there. It had been a crazy semester with Edward picking up a maintenance job with the library system during the day and switching his college classes to night.

He didn't want Bella to have to work since she had worked her entire college career. Now that they were finally seniors, he wanted to pamper her. Little did he know that he had actually increased her workload, adding the responsibility of helping him pass their final Archeology classes. He wanted to be the one to make the extra cash, and she offered to help with some of the schoolwork he'd probably not be able to complete. They were a team, just like when they were both on the Forks cheerleading team. Edward was a yell leader and her spotter. He didn't trust anyone else with his girlfriend, especially while she was doing dangerous stunts in the air, so he tried out and made the team— _Go Spartans!_ They had always worked well together; this stage in their life would be no different.

Edward pressed harder on the gas pedal as his brain whirled with all kinds of thoughts and he sped through the streets to get to Bella.

He had the vision of Bella's pink, pouty lips ingrained in his mind, and at the mere mention of the word ravenous, a word she also used when she was frisky, spilling from those lips, he knew exactly what he should feed her for lunch. It had been at least two weeks, and he knew she was hungry for it again. Damn, he was craving some, too.

"Meet me in the archive section on the third floor. I'm about fifteen minutes away, 'kay?" Edward asked.

Bella's reply came with another yawn. "See you soon, baby."

 **...D…**

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the Capitol Hill Branch in record time, with two minutes to spare. He parked the work truck catawampus in a parking space by the entrance and jogged into the library. He hoped to avoid Jessica who worked the front desk. She couldn't take a hint or even a verbal "no, thank you, I have a girlfriend" as a brush off. The advances she made toward him were embarrassing, for her, and he dreaded any contact.

Thank God, he was in luck. Jessica was deep in conversation with a customer. Edward ducked behind a row of shelving and hunched over in case she looked up, scurrying like a rat in a restaurant to his little morsel, Bella.

He was panting after running up three flights of stairs. His lungs yearned for oxygen, but his body yearned for a piece of Bella. She was all the air he needed in this world; she filled him up with all the subatomic particles: protons, neutrons, and electrons needed to sustain his existence. Edward found Bella exactly where they agreed to meet. In the tucked-away area, he had requested. Bella's back was turned to him, so he snuck up on her and quietly rawred in her ear like a dinosaur because, after all, it was a library and rawring was frowned upon.

Bella jumped. "You scared me."

"Dinosaurs are scary," he whispered in her ear. "Remember?" Pressing his body against her back and gently thrusting his pelvis into her. "Especially the T-Rex." He emphasized with a firm push.

The books Bella had been nudged into were dusty—because who really read those old ones, anyway—and her boobs were now fuzz-coated.

"Rex can settle down." She pushed against him with her butt so she could turn around.

"He's hungry." Edward caged her between the bookshelf and his toned torso; his strong arms wrapped around her. He kissed her under her ear and nibbled the column of her neck with his teeth for the full dino-effect.

Bella giggled. "I'm too tired for your dinosaur game today."

"Let me make you feel good, baby. It's been too long." Edward waggled his eyebrows. "Rex has missed you."

Bella had given his manhood the nickname Rex shortly after they started a paleontology course their second year. They were both drunk and fooling around in their apartment, playing 'Name That Dino' with a package of plastic dinosaurs they had purchased at Walmart. Bella was fascinated with the massive head and long, heavy tail of the Tyrannosaurus rex, which, because she was so drunk, made her think of her boyfriend's penis; hence, how Edward's cock got its name.

Bella was exhausted, but the thought of a little hanky panky in the library gave her a second wind. "Okay, but make it quick."

Edward lifted her sweatshirt up and over her head in a flash, much to her surprise.

"Baby!" She gasped, covering her bare breasts.

"Shh," he shushed her with his lips on hers. "It's perfect." There was no way they'd get caught having sex in this spot. He never saw anyone up there, and he wanted full access to those delicious boobs of hers.

"We should take this to a private study room," Bella suggested. She wasn't as convinced as her boyfriend about that being the perfect spot for his role-playing sex.

"I'll make it quick." He nimbly rid her of her jean shorts and pink underwear. They fell to a puddle at her ankles, resting on top of her black-striped Adidas.

Edward's Seattle Public Library T-shirt was the next piece of clothing to disappear, and disappear it did. He tossed it with a little too much gusto. He hadn't noticed how the green cotton flew over the shelf to the next aisle because Rex was clawing to get out and play with his little mate. "Mmm, you smell good." He sniffed the air with a shake of his head and gave a low rawr with snarled teeth, making Bella smile.

She tried containing her giggles because Edward really put on a good show for her when he role-played, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Even as exhausted as she was, Bella played along. "Please don't eat me." She tried looking and sounding frightened, but a long yawn slipped out.

Edward showed his teeth once again; he was inches away from her throat, threatening an attack on his prey.

Unfortunately, he lost concentration soon after.

As simple as it was to get Bella completely ready for him, he was having trouble with his zipper. "Fuck," Edward said. The word traveled throughout the deserted space, bouncing off the books surrounding them.

Bella cupped her hand over his mouth before a trail of curse words spilled out.

She didn't want to alert anyone to their whereabouts.

"Here, let me." She tried kneeling down, but thumped hard to her knees on the carpet. "Ouch." Her voice was also a little loud as pain radiated in her kneecaps and shot up her thighs. She covered her own mouth with her hand. _Shit!_ She had forgotten her ankles were constricted by clothing.

Both she and Edward froze, listening intently to make sure they were still alone before Bella continued with her plight—freeing the dino.

Edward braced himself on the bookcase in front of him. Bella looked adorable as she fiddled with the crotch of his jeans. It only made Rex that much more ferocious, and he grew in size, making it more difficult for Bella to free him.

"Be careful, please," he whispered. "Don't get Rex caught in the teeth of my zipper."

"Maybe that's how they became extinct?" Bella looked up with a cheeky grin. "Maybe they were at the mercy of other dinosaurs' teeth. Maybe they weren't King of the Jurassic Era, after all?"

"How dare you?" he teased. "You know they were the most badass creatures on the planet."

Bella ignored him. Her tongue was protruding from her mouth in complete concentration as she diligently wiggled and tugged on the metal slider. With one last jerk of her hand, the zipper opened and Edward's dino-dick sprung free. Bella wasn't so sure if it was from her efforts or Rex's, but regardless, he was poking out of Edward's blue jeans and almost bopped her on the nose.

A ferocious, ear-splitting rawr exited Edward's mouth, and he grabbed at Rex, hopping around.

Bella noticed tears forming in his eyes and jumped up. Again, she had forgotten about her clothing shackles and immediately hit the carpet again.

"My balls. My balls. Fuuuuuck!"

"Oh, my God, baby. Are your webos caught in the zipper?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Edward chanted. He was trying hard to free the skin on his scrotum, which was lodged securely between the metal teeth.

Once Bella righted herself, her hands were back on his zipper in no time. "Let me help."

"You've helped enough," Edward cried through labored breaths.

Bella refused to let go. "On the count of three."

Edward couldn't fathom what would happen on the count of three, but he trusted Bella with his life, er, in this case, his boulders. He had a death grip on the dusty bookshelf, his knuckles white from fear. He was perspiring and a tad bit dizzy, bracing himself for doom. Edward had a fleeting thought: maybe dinosaurs were extinct because they were big fat sissies, and they had their jewels ripped off during the act of mating; therefore, they couldn't make their species thrive.

Bella was once again on her knees. That would have been a beautiful, sexy-as-fuck image if his nads weren't on the verge of being ripped from his body, or so he thought. His whimpers became louder as Bella counted to the mystical number three. That magic number would be either the best thing he'd ever heard, with exception of how Bella sounded in the heat of passion, or the worst number he'd ever encountered in his entire life. A vision of a guillotine came to mind, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Bella breathed out, "Three." She didn't want to create a bigger scene, not that anyone was around, but she figured in a millisecond Edward would be coming unglued. So, she used her most soothing voice, thinking it would help.

Edward squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath. The zipper rolled down at lightning speed. However, in his mind, it was as slow as frozen molasses going uphill backward, making tracks, cutting the delicate skin on the way. It was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced, and he went pale and weak in the knees. He crumbled to the floor as if he had brittle, archaic bones, landing on top of Bella. They were in a tangled heap, smashed up against the bookshelf. Edward took a deep breath and rolled off his naked girlfriend, cupping his stones.

"They're only bleeding a tiny bit," Bella whispered. Her warm breath blew over Edward's injured marbles as she leaned in for closer inspection.

"Blood? Am I going to die?" His shrieks were comical.

Bella rolled her eyes. Sometimes she got the impression men were pansies when dealing with pain. Good thing they weren't the ones bearing children or the world wouldn't be populated.

"Oh, my God, baby, it's only a dot of blood. I promise. You're not going to bleed out."

"Thank fuck for that." Edward looked down to inspect his poor nuggets.

"I guess this wasn't such a great idea after all." Bella started to shimmy her undies and shorts back up her legs, but Edward stopped her.

"No. Please." He placed his hand over hers. "I want to make you feel good today. I've missed you."

Bella gave him a sweet grin. "Are you sure?" She looked down and noticed Rex was as limp as a piece of warm lettuce.

"If you caress him, maybe he'll perk up. I think he needs reassurance you aren't here to harm him."

"Really?" She huffed.

"I'm teasing. He's in shock right now. All he needs is a kiss on his head, so he knows it's okay to come out and play." He winked at Bella, getting his second wind.

She rolled her eyes again. "All you have to say is that you want some head."

"Only if you want to give it, babe."

"It's the least I can do since I about murdered your package." She motioned toward Rex with a twirl of her finger.

Edward slipped off Bella's shoes, her shorts, and underwear. He was still a prisoner in his jeans with his zipper still not completely undone, but he was not going to let that minor little detail stop him from pleasuring the woman he loved. He took his hands, secured them on his jeans, and pulled hard to free himself. Those killer jeans were meant for the garbage, anyway. With one tug, he was free, but the rip of fabric echoed through the archives.

"Now, where were we?" Edward kissed Bella on her lips.

"I was about to give poor Rexy mouth-to-mouth resuscitation—you know, slob your knob."

Edward choked on his words for a minute at Bella's lovely visual, but he knew he was there for more than that. "N-nah, i-it's okay. This is for you." He stood up and helped Bella to her feet. "Let's try standing. I've seen some of those photos where couples make love against a wall."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. Edward wanted to do all the sappy, romantic, and silly things with Bella. She deserved everything from him, and he wanted to make her the happiest girl in the world. So why not add a little wall sex to their repertoire?

"All right." Bella's excitement took over. She leaped into his arms as she had when they were on the cheer team and wrapped her legs around him.

Edward's hands were on her naked bum, holding her right where he wanted her. All Rex needed was her soft flesh touching him, and he was a willing participant again—big, tall, and ready to enter Bella's warm, welcoming cave. _Prehistoric pun intended._

The kiss—damn, it was delicious. She tasted sweet on his tongue, like Swedish fish, her favorite candy. And his taste was her undoing: caramel and coffee. They had both missed the intimacy they were used to sharing. Making love was once a daily treat, but the connection had been reduced to every couple of weeks due to busy, conflicting schedules. Edward pushed her back up against the books and loved her lady lumps with his mouth until she was squirming, hips begging between heavy breaths.

"Are you sure you're ready for the King?"

"Yes! I want Rex inside me now." She panted. "Come, enter my cavern." _This game was fun sometimes_ , she thought to herself.

With a rawr in Bella's ear and his teeth fixed gently on her neck, Edward, or rather Rex pushed inside Bella, or in this role-play scenario: the cave.

"Yes." Bella tipped back her head, resting it against the books. Edward/Rex felt so good, hitting her right in the G-spot. She moaned with delight. "This is dino-rific."

"You're mine, little cave girl." He thrust vigorously, and Bella held on, riding him like Seabiscuit, or in this case, T-Rex.

Edward no longer had achy cahoonas; in fact, they felt great. He lifted Bella's plump ass, sliding her up and down on his slick, rock-hard cock. Those pics he'd seen on Tumblr had been spot-on. Standing and making love was fun and fucking sexy. Bella's boobs bounced with every move, and he watched, totally mesmerized.

"I'm almost there. Don't stop, don't stop." Bella scrunched her eyes closed. Stars were beginning to appear behind her lids, and she knew an orgasm was within reach.

"Yeah, that's it." Edward broadened his stance. He'd never held her in that position for much longer than a quick cheer at basketball games, and his biceps were starting to cramp. "Hurry! Just come."

"Shh. I'm trying." Bella felt rushed now and peeked open one eye. Edward was gritting his teeth with furrowed brows; he did look similar to an angry T-Rex. "Am I hurting you?"

Edward shook his head. But yes, his arms were going numb, and he feared he would drop Bella. "Just come, please." He wasn't concerned anymore with getting his rocks off, but he wasn't going to disappoint his girl. He tried masking his pain. "You look so...sexy."

"And you look so...awkward." She panted.

"Just close your eyes. I'm fine." He pumped even faster, but he wobbled backward a tiny bit. Bella's rhythm was interrupted and her body rocked forward then back into the books, knocking a few of them off the shelf into the aisle behind her.

"Jake is that you?" a voice called through the room. "If you're getting some ass in the archive room again, then I'm telling your boss." Jessica's footsteps were calculated. She wanted to catch whomever it was having sex. "Your library privileges have already been suspended once; next time it's banned for life."

"Shit," Edward whispered, then stopped his bump and grind. "Fucking Jessica." He'd know that irritating voice anywhere.

And no wonder Jake, his coworker, always wanted to take his lunch break at this library's archive room. All this time Edward thought his co-worker was being studious, but in actuality, he was dusting off his fossil.

Edward withdrew Rex from Bella and set her down.

She scrambled to put back on her clothes while Edward pulled up his ripped jeans.

He was unable to fasten them from the horrid fiasco of trying to free Rex in the first place, and they hung off his ass. "Where the hell?" He couldn't locate his shirt anywhere and quickly gave up the search because Jessica's voice was getting closer.

He and Bella were about to be discovered if they didn't hurry up and leave. Being banned from the library would be awful, not to mention detrimental to their archaeological studies, if they were caught.

"Jake?" the voice called out again. "I have your shirt. I know it's you. It's green and says 'Seattle Public Library Maintenance'."

Edward grabbed Bella's Adidas, took hold of her hand, and raced around to the table, picking up her backpack before making their way out of the archive room unnoticed.

They ran—well, Edward more like waddled because his jeans were wrecked—most of the way down the stairs until they felt they were safe from being fingered as the guilty parties having relations in the archive room. The only problem was that Edward was shirtless and a few people were staring.

"Baby, your shirt." Bella tried covering Edward up with her body, but he towered over her and she only made them look guiltier.

"Here, this way." He pulled her hand toward the back exit. They could hear Jessica's voice loud and clear, calling out to Jake. She was adamant she had found her culprit.

As Edward pushed open the door, a shirtless Jake was just putting away the leaf blower. He was sweaty from working on the lawn and needed to get a drink from the water fountain inside.

"Hey, hold the door," Jake called out to his co-worker.

"No problem, man."

Poor Jake was about to walk into a shit storm named Jessica. He had no idea he was about to take the heat for something he hadn't done and be banned for life from the library.

When Edward and Bella reached Edward's work truck and finally had the chance to situate their clothes properly, they looked at each other for a long moment then collapsed in laughter. Both releasing the stress of school and work and not enough time together—and unfulfilled sex. _Reality bites._

"Can I take you home, baby?" Edward asked as he opened the passenger door for Bella.

"You and Rex can _take_ me anywhere." Bella giggled, eyeing said beast. "And we'll be ready for you to continue your excavation when you come home tonight."

"As long as you're not navigating zippers, I'm game." He touched his tender groin then dropped his hand to his side, his expression changing. "But why wait? I want to love you...right now."

Bella pulled Edward closer. "That sounds great, but what about work?"

He pressed his whole body against hers, trapping her between the warm truck and his even warmer body. "Screw work." His voice lowered as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "They can deal without me for one afternoon."

Then Edward, well Rex actually, was a man on a mission.

He hurried Bella, then himself into the truck, and drove home at lightning speed, because Rex needed to finish what he had started.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you to all involved in the Beyond the Bedroom Contest and to the public for reading and voting. This was a fun contest and some amazing stories were submitted. You should go check out the contest page on Facebook.**

 **Also, (shameless promotion coming up) if you missed the announcement in December that I published a book, Uplifting Spirit, you can check it out on Amazon and Barnes & Noble under my author name Perry Noel. **

**Thanks for supporting my writing.**

Hugs,

OhGee

Aka: Perry Noel


End file.
